


With Age Comes Wisdom

by Jengis_Morrangis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Sibling Incest, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jengis_Morrangis/pseuds/Jengis_Morrangis
Summary: Dipper gets his wisdom teeth removed and Mabel has to take care of him.





	With Age Comes Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy all! This is the first fic I’ve posted so I decided to kick it off with something light and fluffy. This story in particular isn’t really cesty but eyy there’s more stories to come. I’ve got a few other ideas I’ve been working on for a while that I’ll hopefully be posting soon. I got my wisdom teeth removed a while back and decided to write a little story related to it. Enjoy the fic!

“Alright sweetie, I trust you with this, but make sure your brother doesn’t mess with the stitches in his mouth or do anything that might hurt himself. And be sure to change out his gauze regularly and that he gets plenty of rest.” Ms. Pines said worriedly over the phone.

“Don’t worry, mom. You can count on me to watch after Sir Dippington. But can I tell him to do the lamby-lamby dance while he’s on the anesthetic? Just once?”

“Mabel!” 

“Just joking.” She said assuringly. “I’ll be sure to keep an eye on him.” 

“Alright. And Mabel, be careful around him when he’s on the anesthetic. He might stumble or fall if he loses balance, and since he’s bigger than you he’ll be hard to adjust. Just make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.”

“He’ll be fine, mom. I promise.”

Mabel heard her mother sigh over the phone. “Okay. I love you, sweetie.”

“I love you too, mom.” Mabel hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. She looked around the neat waiting room to find a pile magazines messily stacked on one another. She picked one up at random and started to read. Since it would take Dipper several days to recover, it was agreed that he would get his wisdom teeth removed at the start of spring break to assure he wouldn’t miss any school.

She was flipping between articles when a nurse walked out and told her they were done with the surgery. She put the magazine down and followed the nurse back into the room to find Dipper woozily looking around the room. He closed his eyes and passed out, causing the doctor to tap him on the arm to wake him up, only for him to fall back asleep. Mabel walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. He opened his eyes wide, and gave her a smile of bloody teeth and swollen cheeks. “Hey dea Maubel.” He tried to say. 

“Hey there, Dip Dop.” She giggled.

Mabel sat down in a chair next to him as he continued to wake up. “Goss Maubel, you look show preddy.” He said with an awestruck look.

Mabel felt herself blush slightly from the look on Dipper’s face. It was clear that he really meant it from how amazed he was. She knew from what she’s been told that the anesthetic they administer makes people more talkative. He began playing with her hair as she sat next to him, twirling her chestnut locks around his index finger and pinching it between his thumb as the doctor briefed her on what they had to do to ensure he would heal properly and what precautions to take. She had to force herself to focus on what the doctor was saying with Dipper twirling her hair. Once he was finished with his directions, the doctor gave her extra rolls of gauze and medication, as well as Dipper’s wisdom teeth in a sealed container. She thought they would make a great addition to a friendship bracelet for Dipper, but realized that he likely wouldn’t appreciate it.

She helped Dipper to his feet and thanked the medical professionals as they departed from the office. She guided him all the way to the car and buckled him into the passenger seat.

The drive home gave Dipper plenty of time to yammer on about nothing in particular. Mabel thought it was adorable when he complimented her about how cute she was or how much he loved her sweater. There was a lot that she couldn’t understand through his mouth full of gauze, but she nodded and agreed with whatever he said to humor him. Partway through the drive, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called a friend from school to apologized for something minor he said when they were eleven that his friend didn’t remember, before Dipper told him he was busy and that he had to go. He must have forgotten that he was the one who called and not the other way around. She made sure to record him in case he wanted to see it later, or for blackmail material. Maybe both.

Upon their arrival home, Mabel turned off the car and came around the other side to help Dipper out. He stumbled at first, but she managed to help him and the way up the steps and into his room, where he promptly took off his shoes and flopped down on his bed. Mabel wrestled his legs onto the bed and wrapped his comforter around him. She lowered the blinds over the windows before giving him a kiss on the forehead as she tucked him in. She left his room and made herself some eggs and sriracha for breakfast, since it was only around 9AM and they left before eating. She made sure to feed Waddles and Mittens, and give them some attention before starting on her chores. In not too long, she cleaned the dishes and started a load of laundry, along with several other tasks before she decided to take a short nap. 

She dreamed that she was in an old-timey cartoon, whistling as she steered a steamboat down a river. A growing vibration in the world slowly tore her boat apart, but she was at peace with it as she started to float with the shreds that remained. Someone must have turned off the gravity. 

She awoke from a consistent subtle thumping downstairs, and could tell from the vibrations in the walls that it was the cleaning cycle ending on the washing machine. She stretched out her limbs and tiredly stood up to investigate the source of the ruckus. Walking down the hallway, she could see Dipper’s door was open and he was gone from his previous place on his bed. 

She descended the steps in search of her brother. When she found the kitchen and living room empty, she assumed he must have been in the bathroom upstairs, as she realized the door was closed, so she decided to move the load of laundry into the dryer. As she approached the laundry room, she heard a faint whimpering that grew louder as she approached. When she opened the door, she was met with the sight of her brother, collapsed on the laundry room floor on his knees, sobbing as he shifted through the sopping wet laundry from the machine.

“Maubel! Maubel, whea ah you?” He cried through his gauze. Mabel felt her heart swell. Even in his current state he is still trying to be the protective brother and make sure she was safe. 

She walked over to him and he notice her legs out the corner of his eyes. “Hep me loog for Maubell! Pleath!” He sobbed, not looking up to see who the legs belonged to. Mabel bent her knees, coming down to his level and turned his face to look him in the eyes. He paused for a moment, and his sobs became quiet. After a moment of processing the situation, he wrapped her in an exhausted hug and his sobs became louder, but not as loud as before. He leaned his weight on her, bringing her to the floor and cried on her shoulder. “Oh my god, Maubel! I taught I would nevah she you again! Am tho glad yuh okay!” He cried with relief. Mabel felt her mouth curl up into a wide smile. For some reason she thought it was really sweet of him to look for her and make sure she was safe, despite the mess. 

After several minutes of letting him cry, Mabel carefully led him back upstairs and helped him change into a dry and clean pair of pajamas. She tucked him in again and waited until he was asleep to go back downstairs and clean up the mess of water pooling in the laundry room and loading the wet clothes into the dryer. She was surprised by how exhausted she was as she changed into a dry pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, since she was wearing her pajamas when Dipper gave her that sopping wet hug. 

She went back into Dipper’s room to be sure he was asleep. She knelt down by the side of his bed, kissed him on the forehead and he hummed in response. She stood up to walk out and sleep when she felt Dipper tug on her hand. She looked down to see him shaking his head with his eyes still shut. “Pleath done go, Maubel.” He moaned. Mabel giggled in response. He was so sweet like this. He was always so protective of her, wanting to make sure no harm came to her, and here he just wanted to be close to her and make sure she was okay.

“It’s alright, Dip. I’m not going anywhere.” She assured as she slipped under the comforter, facing him and wiggled under his arms, which he wrapped protectively around her. She giggled as he planted a puffy-cheek kiss on her cheek and pulled her closer. 

“I lub you, Maubel.” Dipper said tiredly before drifting off into sleep.

“I love you too, you big dork.” Replied Mabel as she wrapped her arms around his larger frame and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, feeling his chin on her forehead. She knew soon they’d have to wake up, change his gauze and give him the antibiotics, but for now she could just enjoy cuddling time, and think about how excited she was for when she had to get her wisdom teeth removed, and he would have to look after her.


End file.
